


Antídoto para el amor

by Negai



Category: EXO (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, other Harry Potter secondary characters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negai/pseuds/Negai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ambientado en el segundo libro; Tao tiene un repentino enamoramiento por su compañero de clases, Oh SeHun, quien le hace creer que su amor ha nacido por causas de una pócima de amor. Tao, asustado por el sentimiento que crece dentro de él, comienza a experimentar con hechizos para encontrar el antídoto, sin saber que SeHun le había mentido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antídoto para el amor

**Author's Note:**

> Éste fic lo escribí para el exchange del foro Neverland, dedicado a realizar fics-exchanges temáticos de k-pop ambientados en libros, si os interesa no dudéis en registraros y participar <3
> 
> Para estar en el mismo curso y que la historia esté situada en el segundo libro Tao y SeHun nacieron en 1976, así que SeHun es el mayor esta vez, aunque solo sea por unas semanas.

El día que Tao se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado empezó como cualquier otro, sin ninguna clase de aviso o advertencia. Se levantó con prisas, como siempre, ya que ninguno de sus compañeros de habitación se molestó en despertarlo, y salió de la sala común aún con más prisa, porque se había entretenido en la ducha más de lo que debía, como siempre.

Hasta ahí todo normal, nada fuera de lo corriente, un día más en la vida de un estudiante más de una escuela más. Bueno, tal vez eso último no, después de todo Hogwarts no es una escuela más.

Pero no vamos a ponernos a enumerar las maravillas de Hogwarts, sus increíbles habitantes (humanoides y no tanto) ni las estancias secretas, todos conocemos esos y otros cientos de motivos por los que nos gustaría asistir a esa escuela. No, esta historia es sobre Tao. Y más concretamente, sobre el enamoramiento de Tao, así que mejor sigamos con eso.

La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban ya terminando de desayunar cuando el chico llegó al Gran Comedor y se sentó en el primer hueco libre que encontró en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar su reflejo en su copa e intentar arreglarse el pelo, envidiando la habilidad de aquella metamorfomaga que se había graduado hacía un par de años.

-Vas a volver a llegar tarde, Huang-le advirtió un alumno de cuarto año mientras pasaba por detrás de él.

-¡Algún defecto tengo que tener, Diggory!-replicó el otro, provocando risas a su alrededor.

Cedric sacudió la cabeza y siguió su camino, sonriendo.

Tao iba a devolver la mirada a su copa para seguir con su pelo, pero entonces vio a una slytherin saliendo del comedor por delante de su compañero de casa y se acordó:

-¡Defensa a primera hora!

Se volvió rápidamente hacia su plato y comenzó a engullir la comida. Estaba dando su primer trago al zumo de calabaza, ya casi solo en la mesa, cuando alguien detrás de él lo llamó.

-Zitao.

-¡Voy!-exclamó, tragándose todo el zumo y girándose para saludar a su compañero, solo SeHun le llamaba Zitao (y su abuela, pero la presencia de la anciana Huang en el colegio era bastante improbable).

El saludo se le quedó atragantado cuando vio al chico de pie frente a él, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y su cara de palo de siempre. Ya está, se enamoró. Pero como ésta sería una historia muy corta e insatisfactoria si la dejáramos aquí, mejor seguimos con la reacción del mayor a la expresión del chino.

-¿Qué?

-¡Nada!-se apresuró a responder Tao levantándose.

No tenía ni idea de dónde habían salido aquellas imágenes que de repente inundaban su cabeza, pero una cosa tenía clara, no iba a poder mirar al otro sin sonrojarse en mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

 

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

 

Tao llevaba todo el día pensando en SeHun, y cada minuto que pasaba más convencido estaba de que se había enamorado del slytherin. Hacía casi seis años que compartían curso, pero no habían empezado a conocerse realmente hasta hacía unas semanas, cuando el profesor Lockhart los emparejó para un trabajo.

Tal vez a partir de ahí empezó a fijarse en el coreano y no se había dado cuenta hasta esa mañana. Fuera cual fuese el motivo, lo importante era que se había enamorado, y tenía que informar al susodicho. Así que en cuanto los ravenclaw que estaban sentados a su lado en la biblioteca se fueron (¡al fin!), Tao aprovechó su oportunidad.

-SeHun.

-¿Lo has encontrado?-inquirió el chico sin levantar la mirada del libro.

-Ahm, no, no es eso-respondió Tao, que ni siquiera recordaba qué se suponía que estaba buscando desde hacía más de diez minutos.

SeHun suspiró, maldiciendo (figuradamente) al profesor Lockhart por emparejarlo con el hufflepuff para aquel dichoso trabajo.

-Es que me he enamorado de ti.

El slytherin lo miró de reojo y volvió a su libro.

-No digas tonterías-pasó la página.

-¡No son tonterías!-se ofendió el chino.

Arrancó el libro de las manos del otro, esperando conseguir así que el slytherin lo mirara, aunque sin éxito. SeHun volvió a suspirar, se masajeó las sienes y se planteó seriamente maldecir (esta vez literalmente) al profesor de DCAO, al cuerno la Copa de las Casas de ese año.

-Devuélveme el libro, Zitao.

-Mírame.

Sorprendido por la calma con la que el hufflepuff simplemente le ordenó que lo mirara, con esa actitud que nunca le había visto, obedeció. Se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos y entonces Tao volvió a hablar, ésta vez más como él y menos como el sangre pura que se suponía que debía ser. -De verdad, SeHun, me he enamorado de ti. El mayor volvió a suspirar (un chico melancólico, nuestro SeHun).

-¿Estás seguro de que es de verdad?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Tao inclinando la cabeza confuso.

-Bueno, cuando nos separamos ayer te comportabas como siempre ¿y hoy de repente estás enamorado de mí?

Tao frunció el ceño, pensativo, y SeHun aprovechó para continuar:

-Piénsalo ¿cuándo te has dado cuenta? Casualmente, al verme justo después de tu primer trago al zumo de calabaza. O al menos ahí es cuándo has empezado a actuar de forma extraña.

El chino palideció, lo que el otro decía tenía sentido. -No es una locura pensar que tu "enamoramiento" sea causado por un filtro de amor.

-Oh, por Merlin-exclamó el heredero de los Huang en voz baja (no había pasado ni un curso en el castillo cuando la señora Pince lo amenazó, con cosas que me niego a repetir para no herir la sensibilidad de nadie, si volvía a alzar la voz en su biblioteca).

Tao se desplomó en su silla, horrorizado ante la posibilidad de estar bajo el influjo de una poción. Iba a avergonzar a toda la familia, persiguiendo a SeHun a donde quiera que fuera, como esas crías que acosaban al profesor Lockhart.

-Lo siento-murmuró.

-¿Qué?

-He visto cómo se comporta la gente que ha tomado una poción de amor, así que te pido disculpas por cualquier cosa vergonzosa que pueda hacer.

Ante eso, SeHun no pudo evitar sonreir, solo un poquito, y en cuanto se dio cuenta volvió a poner su cara de siempre, aunque no pudo controlar el calor que se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Afortunadamente para él, el menor estaba demasiado preocupado como para darse cuenta.

-Hagamos algo-dijo entonces, llamando la atención del hufflepuff-. Terminemos este... "trabajo" sobre las hazañas del grandioso profesor Lockhart y te ayudaré a buscar un antídoto.

El rostro de Tao se iluminó y, decidido a encontrar el antídoto antes de hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría más adelante, volvió a su libro. Hasta que recordó que:

-Ahm, SeHun... ¿Qué estaba buscando?

 

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

 

Aquel día se saltaron la cena y se quedaron en la biblioteca hasta que la señora Pince los echó, poco antes del toque de queda y poco después de que terminaran el trabajo (SeHun estaba cogiendo algunos libros que les serían útiles para la investigación mientras Tao lo miraba y abrazaba su bolsa imaginando que era el slytherin).

-Zitao.

El chino sonrió, maravillado por el efecto que tenía sobre su cuerpo aquella simple palabra saliendo por los labios del mayor. Sabía que era por la poción así que se permitió disfrutarlo, porque pronto encontrarían la solución y, mientras tanto, a nadie amarga un dulce. SeHun siguió hablando aunque la atención de Tao estaba más centrada en los movimientos de sus labios que en los sonidos que salían de ellos.

-¿Me estás escuchando?

-No, lo siento, estaba mirándote los labios-contestó sin reparos. Después de todo él no era responsable de sus actos, si no el filtro de amor.

El mayor se paró en seco (si fue por el comentario o porque habían llegado al final de las escaleras nunca lo sabremos) y miró al hufflepuff.

-Mañana seguiremos investigando. Yo me llevo estos libros para leer esta noche, tú... no hagas nada por tu cuenta, que cuando quieres eres más temerario que todos los gryffindor juntos. Lo que puedes hacer es intentar fijarte en otras personas.

Ante la expresión confusa de Tao el slytherin se explicó.

-Los filtros de amor que no concretan la persona de la que la victima debe enamorarse no suelen ser muy poderosos, así que en el momento en el que de verdad empiece a gustarte alguien podría perder toda su efectividad.

-¡Claro! ¡Eres un genio!-exclamó el menor emocionado- A no ser que alguien quisiera que me enamorara de ti...

SeHun resopló.

-Sea cual sea el caso, enamorarte no te hará daño-concluyó, dirigiéndose hacia las mazmorras.

-Díselo a Romeo y Julieta-replicó Tao.

-¡Y deja de leer tanta literatura muggle!-se oyó desde las escaleras.

El hufflepuff rió y se giró hacia el otro lado, para bajar al sótano en el que se encontraba su Sala Común. Intentó hacer caso a SeHun, pensando en gente de la que podría enamorarse, pero no conseguía desviar su atención del slytherin.

-Un minuto para el toque de queda, Huang-interrumpió sus pensamientos el prefecto de sexto, que salía de la sala común para empezar sus rondas.

-¡Ya llego, ya llego!

Tao atravesó el barril antes de que llegara a cerrarse y por un instante consideró al prefecto, Gabriel Truman. Era un chico muy dulce y tenía un nombre bonito, pero ahí se acababa su atractivo (para Tao, yo me lo comería). Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que golpeara hacia el otro lado (porque los magos no tienen bateadores, si no golpeadores).

Sacudiendo la cabeza entró en la sala común y echó un vistazo a sus ocupantes. Frente a la chimenea los de primer año hacían un trabajo de herbología con la ayuda de un par de alumnos de cursos superiores. Al otro lado de la estancia un gran grupo de estudiantes parecía haber improvisado un torneo de naipes explosivos.

Tao estaba orgulloso de ser hufflepuff, y le encantaba el candor de todos sus compañeros, pero no podía imaginarse saliendo con ninguno de ellos. Simplemente no podía. Cada vez que se imaginaba besando (y pasando a mayores, para que vamos a engañarnos) a alguien ese alguien tenía el aspecto de SeHun.

-¡Hey Tao! ¿Una rana de chocolate?-ofreció una de sus compañeras de curso cuando lo vio.

-Gracias Tamsin-aceptó el chino, sentándose junto a ella y cogiendo el dulce-. ¿Quien va ganando?

-Heidi, por supuesto-respondió la chica entre risas-, aunque Scamander, de primero, se las ha hecho pasar canutas durante un rato-añadió, señalando con el pulgar al grupo de la chimenea, en el que podía distinguirse a un chico con la cara llena de hollín.

-¿Te imaginas? La Reina de los Naipes Explosivos destronada por un alumno de primero. Tamsin volvió a reir, sin desviar la vista de la partida ni dejar de animar a su amiga.

-Hey Tamsin-llamó su atención un rato después- ¿qué tal van Abbot y Macmillan? El rostro de la cazadora se ensombreció al instante y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia los mencionados, sentados al otro lado de la mesa y animando a los jugadores sin mucho entusiasmo. Hacía ya cuatro meses que su amigo Justin Finch-Fletchley había sido petrificado, y aún no se conocían las causas.

-Mal-respondió la chica-. Pero teniendo en cuenta la situación podría ser peor, al menos ya no se pasan sus ratos libres en la enfermería con Finch-Fletchley, y hemos conseguido que dejaran de aislarse.

Tao asintió con la cabeza, mirando con tristeza a la pareja. No quería ni imaginar como estaría él en su situación.

 

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

 

Por la mañana Tao se despertó sudoroso y con la respiración entrecortada, además de una sospechosa humedad en el pantalón de su pijama. Recordaba más las sensaciones que le había causado que el sueño en sí, pero de algo estaba seguro, en dicho sueño era SeHun quien le provocaba esas sensaciones.

Hundió la cabeza en la almohada avergonzado y dio gracias a Morgana por los encantamientos silenciadores que ponía cada noche alrededor de su cama, no quería ni imaginar las reacciones de sus compañeros si se hubieran dado cuenta.

Y hablando de compañeros. Los chicos aún dormían a pierna suelta en sus camas. El chino estaba maravillado, hacía años que no era el primero en despertarse, si es que lo había sido alguna vez; los ronquidos de Anthony eran música para sus oídos.

Después de un pequeño encantamiento de limpieza y de cancelar el silenciador Tao cogió su ropa y se fue al baño con una sonrisa, dispuesto a empezar el día con buen pie.

Durante el desayuno no pudo apartar la mirada de SeHun, y en clases estuvo tan distraído que, de no ser por el profesor Kettleburn, habría llegado a la comida con algún miembro menos o algún agujero de más.

Comió a toda prisa y en un parpadeo estaba junto al slytherin, esperando a que éste terminara de comer para ir juntos a la única clase que tenían juntos ese día (nunca antes se habían sentado juntos en Transformaciones, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto).

Si en las dos primeras estuvo distraído, en la tercera estuvo simplemente en otro mundo, hasta que la profesora McGonagall se hartó de que prestara mas atención a las expresiones de SeHun que a sus explicaciones y convirtió su pluma en un erizo. El hufflepuff dio un salto y un gritito, haciendo reír a sus compañeros y sonreír por lo bajo al coreano, que se apresuró a devolver su forma original a la pluma antes que pudiera escabullirse por el aula.

Durante Pociones y Encantamientos consiguió centrarse en lo que tenía que hacer, porque nadie quiere hacer enfadar a Snape, y es difícil que un adolescente de distraiga cuando está aprendiendo a convertir el vinagre en vino.

Después de clases se encontró con el slytherin en la biblioteca y continuaron con su investigación.

-¿Qué tal con lo de fijarte en otras personas?-inquirió el mayor distraídamente.

-Imposible-respondió Tao rotundamente-, no consigo que me llame la atención nadie más. Si consigo centrarme en alguien durante más de 10 segundos es porque tiene algo que me recuerda a ti.

SeHun frunció el ceño y continuó con la lectura.

El resto de la semana siguió el mismo patrón para Tao: despertarse después de un "buen" sueño, sentarse con SeHun en las clases que compartían, echarle de menos en las que no y reunirse con él en la biblioteca al final del día, cuando le preguntaba si había encontrado ya a alguien que llamara su atención. La señora Pince empezaba a sospechar que estaban tramando algo y no les quitaba la vista de encima.

Al pasar toda la semana y percatarse de que la poción lo afectaba cada vez más en vez de ir diluyendose como había esperado, la preocupación de Tao lo volvió temerario, tan temerario que algunas de las soluciones que probó para sacar el filtro de amor de su cuerpo fueron aún peores que el problema.

Un hechizo especialmente estúpido hizo que acabara en la enfermería por deshidratación. Se despertó al día siguiente, acompañado sólo por los cuerpos petrificados que llevaban ahí casi todo el curso.

-Ah, señor Huang, veo que ha despertado-comentó madam Pomfrey al salir de su despacho unos minutos más tarde.

Después de hacerle prometer que nunca jamás, bajo ningún concepto, volvería a intentar semejante estupidez por sí mismo, dejó que se fuera.

-¡Hey Tao, menudo susto nos diste el otro día!-exclamó Heidi nada más verlo- ¿Se puede saber qué estabas intentando?

El chico simplemente sacudió la cabeza avergonzado y ella lo dejó pasar, porque así son los hufflepuff, no les gusta hacer sentir mal a nadie, y menos aún a quienes aprecian.

Tao se sentía estúpido, y lo único que quería era encontrarse con SeHun en la biblioteca y pedirle perdón por no haberle hecho caso. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había hecho. Aunque cada vez se sintiera más atraído por el slytherin la poción no le estaba oligando a hacer nada ergonzoso, y desde luego SeHun no lo estaba utilizando en su provecho. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que podía vivir perfectamente sin ese antídoto, después de todo, muchísima gente amaba sin ser correspondida y no se moría por eso.

Se pasó la tarde en la biblioteca esperando al coreano para decirle todo eso, pero el otro no apareció.

Al día siguiente intentó hablar con él, pero no apareció en el Gran Comedor para el desayuno, y para cuando Tao llegó a las clases que compartían aquel día el slytherin ya se había sentado con alguna otra persona. Ni siquiera miraba al hufflepuff.

¿Tanto se había enfadado por no haberle hecho caso? Puede que no quisiera a su lado a un estúpido hufflepuff incapaz de mantener su culo fuera de la enfermería. O tal vez al haber pasado un día entero sin él se había dado cuenta de que prefería su vida así.

-¿Tao, estás bien?-le preguntó Tamsin más tarde en la sala común.

El chino alzó la mirada del libro que llevaba un rato mirando fijamente y se dio cuenta de que tenía la vista nublada.

-No...-logró decir con voz quebrada, y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

Al instante la chica se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, atrayéndolo hacia ella. No dijo nada, simplemente lo abrazó con fuerza y dejó que llorara hasta el agotamiento.

-Gracias-susurró el chico al rato contra el hombro de la cazadora.

Tamsin no respondió, pero apretó ligeramente los brazos a su alrededor, haciéndole saber que le había escuchado.

Tao se separó un poco de la chica y la miró, la miró de verdad, tal vez por primera vez desde que se conocieron cuando eran unos mocosos de once años. Se fijó en su fino pelo oscuro, que a veces parecía negro pero que a esa distancia estaba claro que era castaño, en su tez clara e inmaculada, en el pequeño hueco que se quedaba en el centro de su boca a pesar de tenerla cerrada, y en sus amables ojos verdes. A Tao nunca le habían gustado los ojos verdes, pero estaba dispuesto a jurar que esos eran los ojos más bonitos que había visto nunca.

-Eres preciosa ¿lo sabes?-murmuró con una sonrisa triste, haciendo balbucear a la chica.

Los ojos más bonitos que había visto nunca... después de los de SeHun.

-¿Por qué no puedo enamorarme de ti y ya está?

-¿Así que es eso? ¿Mal de amores?-interpeló Tamsin un poco azorada.

Tao recogió del suelo el libro que se le había caído y lo dejó en la mesa, respondiendo a la chica con un ruidito afirmativo, al tiempo que se tumbaba en el sofá y apoyaba la cabeza en su regazo. Al momento los dedos de la cazadora se enredaron en su pelo, calmándolo.

Sabía que su amiga estaba preocupada, sólo se había puesto así una vez antes, cuando murió su abuelo hacía ya tres años, pero no podía evitarlo, realmente se sentía csai tan mal como aquella vez y no podía más que culpar al maldito filtro de amor que lo había empezado todo.

Tamsin notó cómo la tensión volvía al cuerpo del chico y trató de relajarlo otra vez.

-Bueno, por muy preciosa que sea, creo que sabemos con certeza que me sobran ciertas características físicas y me faltan otras para ser tu tipo-Tao rio y se dio la vuelta para mirarle a la cara mientras hablaban.

-¿A quién le importa? Eres preciosa y te quiero: casémonos, tengamos muchos niños y otros tantos perros.

-¿Ves? Primer problema de nuestra vida marital, yo soy más de gatos.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso a estas alturas de nuestra relación?-demandó teatralmente, llevándose las manos al pecho.

-Eso te pasa por comprometerte conmigo sin consultármelo antes-regañó la chica.

Tao volvió a reír, y decidió enfrentarse a SeHun. Pasara lo que pasara, no sería tan malo, siempre que Tamsin estuviera ahí para abrazarlo después.

 

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

 

-SeHun.

El coreano se giró para mirar a Tao, de pie junto a la entrada de la sala común de slytherin. Al ver la túnica arrugada, el pelo despeinado y las ojeras más pronunciadas de lo normal que portaba el menor no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ¿había pasado la noche en vela para poder interceptarlo?

-¿Qué quieres?

Ante el tono brusco el hufflepuff no pudo evitar encogerse, pero enseguida se repuso.

-¿Por qué te comportas así?

-¿Es que aún no lo has pillado? Intentaba ser amable, pero parece que ignorarte ha sido un mensaje demasiado sutil, debería haber tenido en cuenta que no eres mas que un hufflepuff-escupió SeHun-. Estoy hasta las narices de ti y de tus problemas, no quiero que me sigas ni me busques, no me hables, no me mires, quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida de una maldita vez.

Tao apretó los labios, sintiendo su rostro arder y su visión nublarse.

-Está bien, siento haberte molestado-y se marchó, con la cabeza alta y el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

 

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

 

El resto del día lo pasó durmiendo en el regazo de Tamsin, que decidió quedarse con su amigo en vez ir con el resto de sus compañeros a Hogsmeade. El pobre debía estar agotado, porque no se dio cuenta de cuando todos volvieron y se pusieron a organizar su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Justo a medianoche la cazadora sacudió suavemente el hombro de Tao, despertándolo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, dormilón.

-¡Sorpresa!-exclamó toda la sala común, haciendo que se levantara del sofá de golpe y con la varita en la mano.

Sus compañeros rieron, al tiempo que una tarta con 17 velas levitaba hacia él, y empezaron a cantarle.

-¡Vamos Tao, pide un deseo!-gritó alguien de entre la multitud cuando terminaron de cantar.

El cumpleañero miró a su alrededor, a esas personas que conocía desde hacía años aunque nunca hubiera intercambiado más de dos frases con algunas de ellas, y que aún y todo estaban ahí por él, y deseó que todos ellos pudieran sentirse como él se sentía en ese momento: querido, arropado y protegido.

Sopló las velas y todos aplaudieron y vitorearon como si acabara de ganar el Mundial de Quidditch. Alzó la botella de cerveza de mantequilla que alguien le pasó en algún momento y exclamó, mirando al retrato de la mujer que había fundado esa gran familia:

-¡Por Helga!

-¡Por Helga!

El resto de la noche pasó como un relámpago para Tao, que hacía tiempo que no se divertía tanto, y para cuando quiso darse cuenta el sol empezaba a colarse por las ventanas. Apenas quedaban una docena de estudiantes en la sala común, y la mayoría de ellos estaban más dormidos que despiertos. Tamsin se había apropiado del rincón frente a la chimenea en algún momento de la noche y ahí seguía, dormida como un bebé.

Dieron la fiesta por terminada y se retiraron hacia sus habitaciones, aprovechando que era domingo y podrían descansar.

Tao, habiendo dormido todo el día anterior aún no tenía ningún sueño así que subió a Tamsin a uno de los sofás, la arropó con su túnica y se fue a las cocinas a por algo para desayunar.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, señor Tao!-vocearon los elfos doméstico en cuanto lo vieron entrar, apresurándose a ofrecerle lo que quisiera.

-¿Está bien, señor Tao?-le preguntó una de las elfinas cuando el resto hubieron vuelto al trabajo.

-Casi-respondió el chico con una sonrisa cansada-. No conocerás algún remedio casero contra los filtros de amor ¿verdad?

-¿El señor Tao es victima de una poción de amor?-clamó la elfina horrorizada- ¡Eso os pasa por comer cosas que no han salido de nuestras cocinas! ¡Sabéis que podéis pedirnos lo que queráis y os lo daremos, no tenéis por que gastar dinero y poner en riesgo vuestra salud comprando comida por ahí!

-Hey Tink, tranquila-trató de calmar el hufflepuff-. En realidad alguien me la echó en el zumo de calabaza durante el desayuno. Nada de comida de fuera.

-Eso es imposible-declaró la elfina con firmeza-. Todo lo que sale de estas cocinas está protegido contra cualquier influjo exterior. Lo sabría si se hubiera leido "Hogwarts: Una historia", señor Tao-concluyó la pequeña elfina con un leve tono reprobatorio.

-Eso quiere decir que... ¿estoy enamorado de verdad?

-Eso parece. Enhorabuena por su enamoramiento, señor Tao.

-Gracias-respondió automáticamente, saliendo de la cocina con el desayuno para Tamsin y la mente totalmente en blanco.

Dejó la bandeja en la mesita frente a la chimenea y volvió a salir de la sala común, sin pensar siquiera en lo que estaba haciendo, subiendo y bajando escaleras hasta llegar al lugar que albergaba uno de sus peores recuerdos hasta la fecha, y simplemente esperó.

Cuando SeHun al fin apareció y lo vio esperando en el mismo sitio que hacía apenas veinticuatro horas se quedó con los ojos como platos, y tardó bastantes segundos en recomponer su expresión.

-Creía que ayer las cosas te habían quedado claras. Parece que una vez más sobrestimé la capacidad intelectual de los hu-

-Cierra el pico-escupió Tao, sorprendiéndose incluso a si mismo-. Puedo entender que no me soportes, y que la idea de que esté enamorado de ti te repugne, pero no tenías ninguna necesidad de hacerme creer que lo que sentía lo había provocado una poción de amor. Eres asqueroso-y con eso se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Después de eso ignorar al slytherin en clase fue muchísimo más fácil, aunque no menos doloroso. A pesar de todo seguía estando enamorado de él, y entonces entendió cuando a principio de curso el profesor Snape les explicó que las pociones no podían imitar el auténtico amor: era imposible embotellar todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-No deja de mirar hacia aquí-le comentó Tamsin un día-. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres hablar con él?

-Ya le dije todo lo que le tenía que decir-respondió Tao con tono despreocupado, pero sin poder evitar una mirada de reojo al slytherin que, efectivamente, estaba mirándole.

Un día dio paso al siguiente, y así llegó el sábado, el día del esperado partido Gryffindor-Hufflepuff. Tao estaba en las gradas animando, aunque el único que estaba en el aire en ese momento era el capitán de Gryffindor, que daba una vuelta de calentamiento. El equipo de Hufflepuff estaba repasando la táctica en el último momento cuando la profesora McGonagall llegó corriendo al campo y anunció la cancelación del partido.

A pesar de los gritos y silbidos de público y jugadores la subdirectora siguió hablando:

-Todos los estudiantes deben volver a sus respectivas salas comunes, donde les informaran los jefes de sus casas. ¡Id lo mas deprisa que podáis, por favor!

Entre murmullos de preocupación y gritos airados los alumnos obedecieron, y en menos de media hora el estadio se vació.

 

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

 

Tao estaba horrorizado, no podía creerlo ¡un ataque doble! Todo había estado tan tranquilo desde antes de las fiestas de Yule que casi se había olvidado de que aún no habían encontrado al culpable.

-Me preguntó por qué atacaría a Clearwater-oyó entonces a alguien cerca de él-. ¡Se supone que sólo atacaba a los nacidos de muggle, pero Clearwater es mestiza!

Mestiza.

La palabra resonó en la cabeza de Tao.

Mestiza.

"Clearwater es mestiza".

Mestiza.

Como SeHun.

De repente le faltaba aire y el corazón le latía a toda prisa. Se apoyó en Heidi, que estaba a su lado aún con el uniforme de quidditch. Sintió una molestia en el pecho y sudor frio recorrerle todo el cuerpo. ¡No podía respirar! Iba a morir y SeHun acabaría convertido en estatua, y no podría volver a ver esa pequeña sonrisa escondida ni esos ojos que parecían perforarle el alma cada vez que se posaban sobre él.

Apenas era consciente de que Heidi estaba frente a él, sujetándolo por los hombros y llamándolo por su nombre a voz en grito, cuando perdió el sentido.

 

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

 

Cuando se despertó fue porque alguien lo sacudía con bastante vehemencia, como si llevara un buen rato intentándolo.

-Ya, ya, estoy despierto-se quejó entre bostezos-. Normalmente me dejáis dormir tranquilamente ¿ha pasado algo?

-La profesora Sprout está aquí para acompañarnos al Gran Comedor, no podemos irnos hasta que no estemos todos.

Y entonces se acordó. El doble ataque, Penelope Clearwater, SeHun.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, ante la atónita mirada de sus compañeros. Salió de la habitación y casi chocó con Tamsin y Heidi.

-Justo íbamos a buscarte. ¿Ya estás mejor?

-Sí, yo estoy bien, pero necesito ver a SeHun.

Las chicas sonrieron y lo cogieron cada una de un brazo, arrastrándolo hacia la sala común, donde un muy incómodo slytherin trataba de pasar desapercibido.

-Se ha colado hace un rato preguntando por ti-informó Tamsin-. Parece ser que se ha enterado de lo de tu ataque y ha querido asegurarse de que estabas bien.

-La profesora Sprout ya le ha dado una buena charla, pero seguro que Snape lo mata-añadió Heidi.

Para Tao nada de eso tenía sentido, pero daba igual, SeHun estaba ahí mismo, de una pieza y de carne y hueso. Y mucho menos sentido tuvo cuando el slytherin se dio cuenta de su presencia y atravesó la estancia en dos zancadas para abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas.

-Tenemos que hablar-susurró en su oído.

El chino asintió con la cabeza y le cogió la mano, tirando de él hacia su habitación ahora vacía.

Se sentaron en la cama del menor, y un silencio incómodo los envolvió durante unos minutos, hasta que el coreano se decidió a hablar.

-¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que nos vimos?-preguntó.

-En el Expreso de Hogwarts-recordó Tao-. Flint te había quitado tu ejemplar de "Hogwarts: Una historia" y lo estaba haciendo levitar por encima de ti a la altura justa para que no pudieras alcanzarlo.

-Yo estaba esperando a que se cansara de no obtener reacción y me lo devolviera sin más, pero entonces apareciste tú y lo embestiste.

-El libro te cayó en la cabeza-rió mientras lo recordaba.

-Sí, bueno, los tres acabamos en el suelo, y no sé lo que habría pasado si el escándalo no hubiera atraído a aquel prefecto.

-Que le hubiéramos dado una paliza al capullo de Flint.

SeHun sonrió y continuó con la historia.

-Pensé que eras un idiota, después de todo yo ya tenía un plan cuyo resultado final no era acabar en el suelo medio mareado, pero no pude quitarte la vista de encima. Cuando empezaron las clases y vi más de ti... Para resumir, me seduciste sin intentarlo siquiera, me enamoré de ti a los 11 años, y ese sentimiento no ha hecho más que intensificarse con el paso de los años.

-¿Qué? Pero. Entonces. ¿Por qué...?

-¡Porque eres Huang ZiTao! Heredero de la familia Huang, una de las pocas familias sangre pura asiáticas que quedan. Tienes que continuar con la linea familiar, así que ni se me pasó por la cabeza. Tenías razón en que debí haberte rechazado desde el primer momento, pero simplemente no pude. ¡Llevaba cinco años soñando con ese momento!

>Me di cuenta de que empezaste a actuar extraño a mi alrededor nada más verme esa mañana. Al principió pensé que te habías dado cuenta de lo que sentía y traté de actuar como si nada, pero me preparé mentalmente para cuando me lo dijeras porque, conociéndote, no ibas a dejarlo estar.

>Así que cuando me dijiste que te habías enamorado de mí yo ya estaba preparado para no reaccionar, aunque lo que dijiste fuera lo opuesto a lo que esperaba. Me acordé de que no habías bebido de tu zumo hasta justo antes de verme e improvise a partir de ahí. Ni siquiera te preguntaste como narices sabía yo eso.

>No nos quedaba mucho para terminar el trabajo, y después de eso seguramente no volveríamos a hablar, así que te ofrecí ayuda con el antídoto, liándolo todo aún más. El plan era conseguir que te enamoraras de alguna chica de buena familia y olvidaras todo lo demás.

>Pero cuando empezaste a experimentar por tu cuenta y te vi en la enfermería sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo. Todo había sido culpa mia ¿y si te hubiera pasado algo grave? Decidí que tu seguridad era más importante que mis estúpidos sentimientos, y hacer que me odiaras parecía la solución más efectiva.

>Y entonces descubriste que lo de la poción había sido mentira desde el principio ¡y pensaste que me dabas asco! Había conseguido que me odiaras, pero ni me había imaginado cómo dolería.

Paró un momento para coger aire, con la mirada fija en las sábanas, y continuó:

-He estado toda la semana discutiendo conmigo mismo sobre si contarte la verdad o dejarlo pasar definitivamente, estaba totalmente dividido. Y entonces esta mañana he oído lo que te había pasado y he venido sin pensarlo. Ni siquiera sabía lo que iba a hacer al llegar aquí, sólo sabía que necesitaba verte y comprobar por mí mismo que estabas bien-al terminar de hablar algunas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro.

-Eres un idiota-alcanzó a decir el hufflepuff con voz temblorosa.

-Lo sé-respondió SeHun, agachando aún más la cabeza para ocultar nuevas lágrimas que seguían saliendo por sus ojos.

Entonces sintió una mano que le sujetaba la barbilla con delicadeza y le alzaba el rostro.

-Pero te quiero.

El slytherin rió y se lanzó sobre Tao, uniendo sus labios ese beso que llevaba tantos años esperando.

 

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

 

-¿Así que a tu familia no le importa que se pierda el apellido Huang?

-Nah. El único al que le importaba un poco era mi abuelo, pero murió hace unos años.

-¿Y no tienen ningún problema con que salgas con un chico?

-Ninguno.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Segurísimo. Vamos, la abuela está deseando conocerte.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado y que os animéis a participar en el foro ^_^


End file.
